1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scrap collector for an optical fiber cutter for collecting an optical fiber scrap generated when an optical fiber is cut.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fusion splicing or the like of optical fibers, when an optical fiber is cut using an optical fiber cutter, the cut out portion of the optical fiber is discarded as a scrap. This scrap is originally an optical fiber, and therefore transparent and very thin. Accordingly, it is inefficient to pick up this scrap with a hand to discard it. For this reason, some optical fiber cutters are provided with scrap collectors attachable thereto and detachable therefrom.
FIGS. 1A to 1C are views schematically showing a conventional scrap collector 10 and an optical fiber cutter 11 having the scrap collector 10 attached thereto. FIG. 1A is a view showing a phase in which a lower roller 18 and an upper roller 19 of the scrap collector 10 hold an optical fiber 1 therebetween. FIG. 1B is a view showing a phase in which the optical fiber 1 is gripped by clamps 3 and 4 and cut after the phase of FIG. 1A. FIG. 1C is a view showing a phase in which the scrap collector 10 collects an optical fiber scrap 1a after the cutting.
The optical fiber cutter 11 includes an optical fiber holding portion (optical fiber holder) 2 for gripping a coated optical fiber 1A, the clamps 3 and 4 for gripping a stripped optical fiber (also called a bare fiber or a bare optical fiber) 1 on both sides of a position to be cut, a cutting blade 5 disposed between the two clamps 3 and 4, below the optical fiber 1, and an optical fiber pushing member 6 disposed above the cutting blade 5. The optical fiber pushing member 6 pushes down the optical fiber 1 toward the cutting blade 5 to impose tension on the optical fiber 1 as well as pressing the optical fiber 1 against the cutting blade 5. As a result, the optical fiber 1 is cut.
The clamp 3 includes a lower clamp 3A and an upper clamp 3B for gripping the optical fiber 1. The lower clamp 3A is fixed in place, and the upper clamp 3B is raised away from and lowered toward the lower clamp 3A. Similarly, the clamp 4 includes a lower clamp 4A and an upper clamp 4B for gripping the optical fiber 1A. The lower clamp 4A is fixed in place, and the upper clamp 4B is raised away from and lowered toward the lower clamp 4A.
The scrap collector 10 includes a scrap receptacle 15 and an optical fiber feeding mechanism 17 provided on the optical fiber cutter 11 side of the scrap receptacle 15. The scrap receptacle 15 includes a scrap receptacle main body 13 and a lid 14 attached to the scrap receptacle main body 13 with a hinge 16 in an openable and closable manner. The feeding mechanism 17 includes the lower roller 18 attached to the scrap receptacle main body 13 and the upper roller 19 attached to the lid 14.
In the conventional optical fiber cutter 11, as shown in FIG. 1A, the closing of the lid 14 of the scrap receptacle 15 causes the lower roller 18 and the upper roller 19 to hold the optical fiber 1 therebetween. After that, as shown in FIG. 1B, the clamps 3 and 4 grip the optical fiber 1.
Further, the optical fiber pushing member 6 moves down at the same time as the upper clamps 3B and 4B. Specifically, the clamps 3 and 4 grip the optical fiber 1, and then the optical fiber pushing member 6 pushes down the optical fiber 1 after a slight delay. This operation imposes tension on the optical fiber 1 as well as pressing the optical fiber 1 against the cutting blade 5. As a result, the optical fiber 1 is cut.
After the cutting of the optical fiber 1, as shown in FIG. 1C, the upper clamps 3B and 4B and the optical fiber pushing member 6 move up. Then, the lower roller 18 and the upper roller 19 rotate, and the optical fiber scrap 1a cut out of the optical fiber 1 is collected into the scrap receptacle 15.